


morning call

by nanatezcatli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想吃肉了，又没得吃，我只好又割了腿肉，放到锅里炖一炖，再撒点糖。<br/>老夫老妻晨练，69+骑乘，剧情什么的没有。<br/>我真的，知道丈哥是金牛之后我心里就轻松了，搞肉一点负罪感也没有了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning call

闹钟响起时，他的意识还在深邃的黑暗中沉眠。那柔和悦耳的铃声仿佛女人的手，将他轻柔温和地往外拉。他慵懒地抬了抬眼皮，很快感到一只手臂上的重量减轻了。铃声随即停下来，短暂的寂静后，他听到一声迷糊的叹息。

有马贵将半睁开眼，眼前的男人裸露出健康而肌肉匀称的后背，清晰的脊柱线从后颈开始，顺着他躺卧的姿势延伸出一道优美的弧度，末端隐入双臀的阴影中。他在这人揉了揉眉头时伸出手，将他一把捞进怀里。 

“今天休假……”平子丈在他怀里低声嘟囔道，“闹钟忘记关了。”

有马嗯了一声，将脸埋进对方的颈窝里深深吸了口气，觉得睡意又绵延地席卷上来。厚重窗帘上的花纹在熹微的晨光下若隐若现，他们在被窝里调整了下姿势，像两只贪睡的猫一般，更紧地偎依地在一起。他在半睡半醒间断断续续地爱抚情人的胸腹，掌心偶尔刮过胸前的一点，没一会那颗肉粒就敏感地挺立起来。

平子往后一缩，屁股正好顶上他的晨勃，他顺势迎上，摩擦了两下就将自己的小兄弟塞进那两片结实的臀瓣。有马觉得意识清醒了些，怀里姜黄色头发的青年转过头来，一脸睡眼惺忪的表情。

有马微微一笑，在他的额头印下一个吻，平子干脆转身抱住了他。然后他们像猫科动物问候那样，亲昵地磨蹭彼此的鼻尖和脸颊。有马低下头轻啄对方的耳廓，尽量让两人的身体贴合在一起，尤其是腿间的热源。如此亲热了片刻，平子忽然躲开他的吻，钻进被子下面，一声不吭地含住他硬挺的分身。

他舒坦地呼出一口气，整个人放松躺平，好让情人口得更方便。灼热湿润的口腔先裹住他光滑的顶端，吞吐几下后再挑逗地用舌尖撩拨，接着吸掉铃口渗出的前液，更深地含入进去，模拟性交的动作在嘴里抽插。在一起这么多年，平子对于如何取悦他已经相当得心应手了。有马一手枕着头，一手伸到下面爱怜地揉捏他的耳垂，直到那块软肉嫣红发烫。 

这样做了一阵，平子将他吐出来，改为节奏更慢更温柔的舔。柔软滚烫的舌面贴着坚硬的柱体，从下往上一点不漏地舔过，连上面凸起的青色血管都用舌尖仔细描绘，偏偏放过最敏感的头部。细微的酥麻感从下腹深处一波波涌起，但有马耐心地控制住了，将主动权全然交付出去。把整个柱身照顾完后，平子俯身到更下面，开始吮吸那两粒浑圆饱胀的球体。

闭上眼享受了一会，有马探手在床头柜里摸出安全套和润滑剂，揭开被子简短地命令道：“转过来。”

此时朝阳尚未升起，房间里的光线还很弱，平子只犹豫了一下就屈服了。有马看他顺从地将屁股呈到自己面前，昨夜被操干过的穴口还残留淡淡的性爱气息，刺激着他的鼻腔。他捏住两块挺翘结实的臀肉，一边揉搓一边亲吻，时不时轻咬一口，或者用力啜取，在平子发出不满的呜咽时又抬起胯部，用胀到些微发痛的分身将他的抱怨堵回去。一来二去他感到掌中的臀瓣颤抖起来，便稍微用力掰开，仿佛是因为受到刺激，他隐约看到眼前浅褐色的褶皱收缩了一下，他没有多想，凑上前以口相就。

“有马先生……”

平子嘶哑地喊道，尾音消失在一个短促的气声中。有马舔了几下就用舌头把那圈紧致的肌肉顶开，画着圈往里探。昨晚有一次他射在里面了，虽然事后彻底清理过，但想到那一刻的水乳交融，他仍感到内心某一处无可抑制的悸动。他变化角度，尽量舔舐过每一寸肠壁，让他腼腆的情人的身体慢慢放松，为他完全打开。平子这时已经无法那么游刃有余了，与其说还在帮他口，不如说只是出于下意识将他松松地含住。有马一手继续捏他屁股，另一手则从后面抓住他的头，把他强势地按了下去。

敏感的龟头顶到对方喉咙尽头的嫩肉时，有马也忍不住长叹一声，大手安慰地爱抚掌心下短而略微扎手的头发，仿佛在对与反胃抗争的爱人予以鼓励，和疼爱。被他无情入侵到深处的喉部剧烈收缩，本能地想要把异物推挤出去，反而吸得他一阵舒爽。“很好……”他赞美道，因为感受到对方的努力付出而心情愉悦。他小幅度地往上挺动，同时挤出一截润滑油，用手指推入眼前被他舔得湿润的小穴里。

“呜嗯……”指尖第一次擦过肠道的某个位置时，平子难以压抑地呻吟起来，腰胯也触电般地一抖。有马知道自己的呼吸也有一瞬间变重了。他旋转着手指深入，把润滑均匀涂抹在柔软的肉壁上，接着屈起指节，熟练找到刚才让伴侣战栗的那一点，开始轻轻按压。

对这里一直刺激的话，阿丈是会直接射出来的，但有马并不打算这么做。他适度用指尖抠刮过几次后就退出来，又再缓慢插进，将施与的快感严格控制在一定程度。他的目的是开拓，而非让他高潮。这种欲求不满的撩拨下，不消片刻平子就有点按捺不住，臀部明显地翘起来，仿佛在乞求更多的垂怜，手也伸到后头想握住自己的勃起。有马不假思索把他拍开了，然后轻轻一笑，将手指增加到两根。

很美，从这个角度看去。平子并不如他强壮，但身材却练得很好。线条流畅的肌肉彼此相连，跟随他凌乱的呼吸起伏，被窗帘挡住大半的阳光呈现出一种暧昧的暖黄色，让他身上的汗水也晶亮发光。其实有马很想看他现在的表情，穴中的入侵物增大后，他的身体下意识地绞拧着夹紧了手指，有马哪怕只是一点细微的动作都能体会到肠壁的弹性。他的嘴也被自己塞得满满的，涎液混着前列腺液流下，有马能感到耻毛间都是一片凉意。眼看差不多了，有马抓住他的手把他整个人倒转过来，让他骑跨在自己腹部。

平子脸上的迷茫只持续了一秒，便局促地撇过头，双手握成拳撑在他的胸膛上，一副欲言又止的样子，仿佛在进行激烈的思想斗争。然而最终他还是认命了，捡起枕边的安全套，哑着嗓子说：“你就这么喜欢这个姿势。”

“你不也很喜欢。”有马戳破，露出一个意有所指，足以让他回想起昨夜的笑容，接着在平子居高临下的目光里他觉得自己又涨大一圈。平子以他曾经的搭档身份做这些很难，但以情人的身份却颇有一番风情——尤其是他下决心主动做的时候。他向来平静无波的脸和耳根甚至脖子都泛着一层明显的粉红色，紧实的胸腹因为紧张和激动不住颤抖。他衔住安全套的一角，在有马目不转睛的凝视中往一侧咬开，将包装袋的残骸随意地啐到地上。

“好性感。”有马由衷地把心中的赞许化为语言，让平子的脸色又是一僵。他薄而坚毅的嘴唇抿成一条直线，一言不发地抽出套子，两三下就戴到身下那根硬挺勃发的阳物上。“请不要嘲讽一个普通的凡人。”他说道。

“你知道我嘲讽别人不是这种风格，”有马直言不讳地回答，在他跪起来扶住自己的阴茎缓慢往下坐时，他捏住平子的腰，“‘有点性感嘛’，应该是这样。”

“别再变本加厉了，这时候……”平子无奈的声音在分身开始没入他的甬道时低下来，变为沉重的喘息。有马忍耐住将他一捅到底的欲望，让他自己尝试深入，尝试获得欢愉。把头部完全吞入后他停了一下，有马清楚地觉察到他的身体变紧了，他紧闭双眼，下颌骨因为咬紧的牙槽绷成一个锋利的角度，然后他继续下沉少许，又拔出，重复几次，让头部反复研磨那一处，没一会一声短促的呻吟就从他嘴里漏出来。

“很好，非常好……继续。”有马听到自己暗哑的嗓音，情人紧致灼热的肠壁仿佛另一张贪婪的嘴，不断绞紧他肿胀的分身，之前的润滑起了相当的作用，让进入完全没遇到阻碍。平子用发抖的大腿紧紧夹住他的腰侧，在每一次抽出后更深地坐下，直到将他整根吞没。同样硬挺直立的欲望下面，柔软的囊袋压在了他的耻骨上。

“全部吃下去了呢……小贵将。”有马轻声说，平子的神情明显炸了一下，令他更感愉悦，“……小贵将是这个吗？”

“你以为是什么？”

有马反问，干脆坐起来靠在床头，调整姿势带来的颠动让两人相连的部分剧烈摩擦，平子又是一声闷哼。“我不说。”

“……你还真想过啊。”有马吃了一惊，不过也不算意外，这个看似内敛但放开来其实色得要命的家伙他早就领教过了。“告诉我。”他命令道，承认有点受到好奇心的驱使，于是看到暴露在眼前的脖颈时，他想也没想就一口咬上去。

“不。”平子斩钉截铁地拒绝了，然后咬住嘴唇，似乎在竭力忍耐他用舌尖挑逗喉结而产生的快感。有马不再说话，惩罚性地用力挺动了下胯部，成功让他压抑的声音再度爆发出来。

“……好吧，我说。”几下深呼吸后，平子委婉地表示了投降，开口前又踌躇了一下，“其实也没什么，小贵将这种东西……你昨晚不是射进来好多么……”

“…………”反应过来后有那么一瞬间，有马觉得自己也炸了，这种与传承和血脉相关的暗示令他不由自主把视线聚焦到情人结实平坦的下腹。“……别看了，不会有货的。”他分辨出这声音中的尴尬，颤抖的音调像是拨动了藏在他意识深海中的某根弦，那是源自古老，源自先祖，源自物种本能的诱惑。有什么想象如同涟漪一般在他的脑海中扩散，他突然忍不住地将对方抱进怀里。

“有马先生……”平子在他的耳边低语道，火烫的气息仿佛让这个怀抱也燃烧起来。有马知道自己的呼吸也变得沉重，变得急促，迫切地想要找一个宣泄的出口。因此在平子伸出舌头舔过他耳后的皮肤时，他整个人都战栗了，沉默地抓紧他的腰往下按去。

“呃……！”一声原本应该充满喜悦和满足的呼喊被平子硬生生地憋在喉咙里，有马没给他喘息的机会，又是往上狠狠一挺，接着开始连续沉重的撞击，每一下都撞碎他几欲出口的呻吟。平子在加剧的抽插中努力配合他的节奏，前后移动臀部，维持着仿若受刑一般的姿势，让那根钉入体内的肉刃在肠道中肆意翻搅，结结实实地在进出中碾过他的敏感点。快感像直入云霄一般攀升，起先平子还能咬住他的耳朵，舔吻挑弄他的耳垂，然而没多久便在他强硬的攻势下放弃了，双手紧紧攀住他的脖子，用气音断断续续喊他的名字，这对有马来说简直猛过了最狠的催情药。他曾经的搭档，他如今的伴侣，他最信任之人，他最了解之人，他的所爱之人……此刻全然属于他，他也全然属于对方。在愈发激烈和火热的气氛中，他握住平子抖个不停的分身，只轻轻揉搓了下那发亮的顶端就有一股浓郁白浊的液体被挤出来。“有马……”近在咫尺的耳语在这一瞬间似乎拖上了哭腔，很快第二股白浆就激射而出，喷溅到他汗湿的胸部，紧接着第三发。

有马更近地贴紧他，继续撸动他颤抖的性器，射精的过程让他的肠道前所未有地绞紧了，像是有生命一样跟随他抽搐的频率不断吞咽，有马每一次活动都仿佛插进一片紧实又柔滑细腻的热奶油里，几乎让他也要融化了。然后很快地，他也迎来了极限，眼前一阵发白时他深深埋入甬道尽头，抵住那处的肉壁喷薄而出，一边射一边保持进出的动作，直到全部发泄完毕才停止。

接下来好一阵子他们都没说话，额头彼此相抵直到呼吸渐渐平稳，有马看着平子疲倦的神态不由微微一笑，抚摸上他的脸颊：“这么吃力？”

“是有点没睡够。”平子坦率地承认了，因为今天休假，昨天确实睡得有点晚，闹钟却是准时响起的。这么说的时候平子跪坐起来，小心翼翼让他把分身拔出，“要么再睡一会？”他提议，看这窗外的光线，天已经亮了，但不会影响他们再补个好觉。

“不，要先洗个澡……”平子说道，用掌根擦了下眼睛，偷偷瞄向有马的胸膛——后者在其中敏锐地捕捉到了窘迫的痕迹，“有马先生也一起吧。”

一种因为了然而产生的愉悦从有马心中升起了，令他不由自主地翘了翘嘴角，“在洗之前，我其实更想……”他停下来，意有所指地低下头，用眼神示意平子刚才在他胸口上打下的标记。这个举动让平子的表情，再一次，在他的注目下炸了。

“……这有点过分啊。”平子评价道，但仍然像每次有马要求他的那样，在一番激烈的思想斗争后他最终还是顺从地倾身过来。“我只是一想到这些都是小丈，就心疼得不得了呢。”

“这个梗能不能到此为止……？”觉察到情人的语气几乎可以算恳求了，有马不由得心情大好地揉了揉那头凑过来的姜黄色头发，看他开始一口一口，一点不漏地把那些半干的白印舔掉。

今天的休假，真是从一个美好的早晨开始了啊。


End file.
